Thong Song
by Mylene1
Summary: Tasuki shows his liking for THONGS!!! @.@...^^ hehehe R&R!!! PLLZZZ!!!


Okies ppls!!! This is a little sequel to mah fanfic Gone with Nsync. It was a little hard to work with cause I couldn't  
get ALL the lyrics down pact toward the end but i tried and it still may suck weither i did know it or not -.- ohh well ^^  
Well enjoy and a word from Chichiri...  
Chichiri: **taps microphone** Is this on no da? Ok! Mylene doesn't own me or any of mah friends no da!Oh  
and R/R no da daaaa!!! Don't sue no da...cause if you do...that'll make me sad no da **sniffles** **Perks up** Thanx!!!  
*runs off stage*  
Meh: Well said Chichiri **pats his back** ON WITH THE SHOW!! ^.~  
  
THE THONG SONG  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(You see Tasuki laying on his bed in all white with a white glove)  
(Nyan-Nyan pops out)  
  
(Nyan-Nyan) Daddy? What's this?  
(Nyan- Nyan is holding a thong)  
(Tasuki's eyes boldge then he smiles, jumps off the bed and jumps in his car)  
  
Director: Ok Tasuki, that was great, but uh, this part we need you to add some feeling like always and just ya' know  
(Director moves his pelvic region) feel the music.  
  
Tasuki: Alright.  
  
(Tasuki starts)  
  
This thing right here  
(You see Tasuki in a car with Tamahome, Chichiri, and Nuriko)   
Is lettin all the ladies know  
What guys talk about  
You know  
The finer things in life  
(He bobs his head)  
Hahaha  
Check it out  
  
(Director looks satisfied)  
  
(The car arrives on the beach and a bus load of girls get out)  
(Next thing we see all the girls on the beach backside up in thongs)  
  
Director: Cut. Ok Tasuki this part here, I need to make sure you know to add feeling and make sure not to hit any   
of the girls...ok...ok...  
  
(The music starts again)  
(Tasuki starts skipping across the beach)  
Ooh dat dress so scandalous  
(He bends down lower and rolls)  
And ya know another seishi couldn't handle it  
(He flips back up and he does all sorts of hand movements)  
So ya shakin that thang like who's da ish  
(He turns around and runs backwards then turns around and kicks up some sand and it lands in his eyes)  
  
Tasuki: Ah shit!!  
(He stummbles and he falls and hits some girls and a camera)  
Director: CUT!  
(Tasuki stands and rubs his eyes)  
Director: Are you alright--  
Tasuki: Yea I'm fine.  
Director: Girls?  
(Tasuki's mouth falls open)  
(The girls mouths fall open)  
(The director's mouth falls open)  
(The girls close their mouths)  
Girls: We're fine.  
Director: Thats great. TASUKI, NEXT TIME BE MORE CAREFUL WHERE YOU FALL...DAMN! YOU'RE ALMOST  
AS WORST AS TAMAHOME!  
Tasuki: No, not Tamahome.  
Director: Yes Tamahome.  
Tasuki: Oh mah god...  
Tasuki: Ok...i'll do betta.  
Direcor: Lets start from the next verse please.  
  
(The music starts back)  
  
Uh  
Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
(He jumps in the sand and spins)  
And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
(He does the snake on the sand and pops back up)  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
(Miaka walks up and she starts shaking her booty)  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca  
(He grins an winks)  
  
(The director nods)   
(Koji dances out)  
  
(Koji)  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
(He flings his body over and spins)  
Thighs like what what what  
(He runs up to this girl and drags hand up her thigh, then winks ^.~)  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
(Miaka comes and shakes in front of him and he points to her as she does this)  
Uh  
I think to sing it again  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
(As Miaka dances infront of him he brings his hands and puts them in front of Miaka's chest)  
  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!! TAMAHOME!!!  
(Koji stops)  
  
Director: CUT!! Miaka what the hell was that?  
Miaka: I'm sorry...it won't happen again.  
Director: Ok slut. Let's start from where we left off...  
  
(Koji)  
Thighs like what what what  
(He drags his hands on her thigh)  
All night long  
(He spins away from her and puts his hand up to the sky)  
Let me see that thong  
(Miaka bends over and she has on a thong *censored*)  
  
(Tasuki skips back in on the sand while Koji dances with another girl)  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
(He does some quick robot move to the da na da na)  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
(Miaka shakes her ass to the da na da na)  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
(He gets behind Miaka as she shakes)  
That thong th thong thong thong  
(He slaps her ass)  
(Miaka turns around and slaps him)  
  
Director: CUT!! Damn it Miaka, what's your problem?  
Miaka: I want Tamahome.  
Director: Well I don't he's not here...kust act like Tasuki is Tamahome...  
Tasuki: Tamahome...no.  
Miaka: That'll work.  
Director: Great. Let's starts from where we left off.  
Tasuki: Can i get a--  
Director: NO. We're starting take your place.  
  
(Tasuki sighs and takes his place)  
  
Director: ROLL!  
  
(Tasuki)  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
(He moves from side to side to the da na da na)  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
(Miaka shakes it hard on Tasuki)  
(Tasuki get's a sweatdrop)  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
(He spins and bends down)  
That thong th thong thong thong  
(Tasuki points to her ass)  
  
That girl so scandalous  
(He runs across the beach again)  
And I know another seishi couldn't handle it  
(He does a cartwheel)  
And she shakin that thang like who's da ish  
(He skips backwards)  
With a look in her eye so devilish  
(He flips and he winks)  
  
Uh  
She like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
(He runs to Miaka and dances around her)  
And she cruise--  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!!!!  
(Everything stops)  
  
Director: CUT! Miaka...  
Miaka: Yes?  
Director: Shut up.  
Miaka: I'm sorry i...i thought Tamahome was here.  
Tasuki: I was trying to tell ya--  
Director: Damn it, shut up Tasuki. Miaka, he's not here but you can see him in a while, just PRETEND that Tasuki is your  
Tamahome.  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!!!  
Director:---Let's just start from where we left off...  
  
(Tasuki jumps in the sand and graps groin and thrusts)  
And she cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
(He jumps from one place to the other)  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
(Miaka starts working her thighs)  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca  
(Tasuki smiles)  
  
(Koji skips up and joins Tasuki)  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
(Miaka and some other girls come and start dancin' around them)  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
(The girls shake their asses)  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong  
(They continue shaking while Koji continues singing it twice)  
  
Director: Cut. Okay...since we've gotten that outta the way Miaka you can leave for a bit...then come back.  
Miaka: Alright. Tamahome...  
(Miaka runs off set)  
Tasuki: Thank the gods...  
Director: I know...i know...she was excellent...but she'll be back Tasuki don't you worry you pretty orange head off.  
Okay lets start from where we left off.  
  
(Koji, Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake come together in the sand with other people in the background)  
  
Whoaaa  
That dress so scandalous  
(Tasuki stomps his foot and pulls it back)  
And I swear another seishi couldn't handle it  
(Koji, Chichiri, and Nuriko began dancing while Mitsukake steps in the same place)   
See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish  
(They all roll down (except for Mitsukake), and twirl back up)  
With a look in her eye so devilish   
(Tasuki break dances)  
  
Director: CUT, Mitsukake what the hell was that? Move damn it! MOVCCE...i mean MOVE!  
Mitsukake: Oohhhhhh move! Alright.  
Director: Start from where we left off.  
  
Whoa  
Uh ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
(Everyone stomps (even Mitsukake) and drags their foot back)  
And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
(Tasuki spins in the middle of the circle)  
Not just urban ya like the pop  
(He does some robotic moves)  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca  
(He winks)  
  
(Whoa)  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
(They all stomp their foot and drag it back)  
Thighs like what what what  
(They all stomp their foot again and bring it back)  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
(They all twirl)  
Ooh  
Uh think to sing it again  
Cuz she had dumps like a truck truck truck  
(Everyone runs (Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Koji) on the beach again)  
Thighs like what what what  
(They lean to the right and twist their left leg 3 times, then stop)  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
(They begin moving closer together)  
Uh think to sing it again  
(Nuriko stands on Mitsukakes shoulder while Koji and Chichiri are next to him, one on each side)  
(Tasuki flips backwards to land on Nuriko's shoulder...but misses)  
  
Tasuki: AHH!!!  
Director: CUT!   
(Tasuki hits sthe sand with a loud THUD!)  
Director: Tasuki, what is you problem? Flip right ok? Geez you act as screwed up as--  
Miaka: Tamahome!!!  
(Miaka is clinging to Tamahome's arm as they stand in front of everyone)  
Everyone: What the--  
Tamahome: Hey guys ^.^  
Tasuki: What the hell's he doin here?  
Director: Oh no...well, just start from where we left off...  
  
(They make the pyrimid thing again)  
(Tasuki flips and MAKES it on top of Nuriko's shoulders)  
  
(Tasuki holds out his arms and bobs his head)  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
  
(Next thing we see is darkness with black lights, and Tasuki has all white contacts in along with a white shirt and   
some black shorts)  
Yeahhhh yeah!!!!!!  
Baby that thong!!  
  
(In the background you here Koji and Mitsukake singing the chorus (ya know the part where its all Da na Da na))  
(Miaka comes up and dances on Tasuki, she has on a bikini and it glows under the black light)  
Said I like the way  
Baby  
Listen  
Said I like the waayyyyy  
I dun think ya heard me  
(Miaka continues to dance up on Tasuki)  
Said I like the way  
You move that thing  
I see your body dancin then  
Your thighs   
(Miaka dances harder on him)  
Your meat  
Your breast  
(Hey puts his hands in fron tof her chest and looks to the side on his eyes glow)  
Your feet  
(The background people are still singing and dancing (even Mitsukake!))  
Ohh please tell me  
BABY oh!  
Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh!  
Alright!  
OOhhhhhhhhh yeah!!!  
Oohhh!  
OOohhhhhhh!  
Baby!!  
Ooohhhhhh!!  
(Tasuki gets real dramatic and rips his shirt)  
(You hear in background  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na)  
(Baby make your booty go da na da na)  
(Girl I know you wanna show da na da na)  
(That thong th thong thong thong)  
  
Director: CUT! That's a damn rap!  
  
(Everyone claps and Tasuki takes out his contacts)  
  
Miaka: Tasuki you scared me with those on ya know'...  
(Tamahome walks over to Tasuki)  
Tamahome: Nice job...  
(Tamahome punches Tasuki)  
Tamahome: What the hell we're you doin to Miaka?  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
Tamahome: Miaka!  
  
But Tasuki does not answer....what happens to our fire headed friend, will Tamahome and Miaka ever stop, where  
did Mitsukake get all his energy from...we wonder...  
  
  
THE END ^^ 


End file.
